Temporada 3 (Fear The Walking Dead)
|episodios= 16 |fecha= 4 Junio, 2017 |premier= Eye of the Beholder |final=''Próximamente'' |dvd= |showrunner=Dave Erickson |link=AMC }} 430px|center|link= La temporada 3 de la serie Fear The Walking Dead producida por la cadena AMC fue confirmada el 15 de abril del 2016'Fuente:' Line y comenzará a emitirse el 4 de Junio del 2017. Fear The Walking Dead es desarrollada para la televisión por Robert Kirkman, Dave Erickson, Gale Anne Hurd, Gregory Nicotero y David Alpert; y está inspirado en la popular serie de cómics creada por Kirkman, Tony Moore y Charlie Adlard. Sinopsis Oficial Nuestras familias se unirán en un vibrante y violento ecotono en la frontera de Estados Unidos y México. Las líneas internacionales se han ido siguiendo el fin del mundo, nuestros personajes deben intentar reconstruir no solo la sociedad, sino también la familia. Madison ha reconectado con Travis, su compañero apocalíptico, pero Alicia ha sido fracturada luego de haber asesinado a Andrés. El hijo de Madison está millas lejos de su madre, la primera acción de Nick como líder fue ver a Luciana ser tomada por un grupo de milicia americano - la pareja escapó de la muerte - pero Nick ya no se siente inmortal. Recobrando la parte emocional y física, Strand tiene en la mira la nueva moneda del mundo y el que Ofelia este cautiva, hará que su habilidad para sobrevivir sea puesta a prueba y ver si ella puede ser igual que su padre. Protagonizado por Kim Dickens (Gone Girl, Sons of Anarchy), Cliff Curtis (Missing, Gang Related), Frank Dillane (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) y Alycia Debnam-Carey (Into the Storm); y producido ejecutivamente por Dave Erickson (Marco Polo, Sons of Anarchy), Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, Greg Nicotero y David Alpert. Episodios FTWD-S3-002.jpg|'Eye of the Beholder'|link=Eye of the Beholder FTWD-302-01.jpg|'The New Frontier'|link=The New Frontier Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-303-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg|'Teotwawki'|link=Teotwawki Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-304-daniel-blades-4-935.jpg|'100'|link=100 Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-305-qaletaqa-greyeyes-935.jpg|'Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame'|link=Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame Proximamente.jpg|'Red Dirt'|link=Red Dirt Proximamente.jpg|'The Unveiling'|link=The Unveiling FTWD-S3-010.jpg|'Children of Wrath'|link=Children of Wrath Elenco El elenco de esta temporada está compuesto por 12 actores/actrices principales que son acreditados en todos los episodios, así como también de una amplia gama de personajes recurrentes, estrellas invitadas y elenco de apoyo. 'Protagonistas' * Kim Dickens es Madison Clark (5/16) * Cliff Curtis es Travis Manawa (2/16) * Frank Dillane es Nick Clark (5/16) * Alycia Debnam-Carey es Alicia Clark (5/16) * Colman Domingo es Victor Strand (4/16) * Mercedes Mason es Ofelia Salazar (0/16) * Danay García es Luciana Galvez (4/16) * Daniel Sharman es Troy Otto (5/16) * Sam Underwood es Jake Otto (5/16) * Lisandra Tena es Lola Guerrero (1/16) * Dayton Callie es Jeremiah Otto Sr. (4/16) * Rubén Blades es Daniel Salazar (3/16) 'Elenco Recurrente' * Michael William Freeman es Blake Sarno (4/16) * Lindsay Pulsipher es Charlene (2/16) * Karen Bethzabe es Elena Tobar (1/16) * Ramses Jimenez es Hector Tobar (1/16) * Jason Manuel Olazabal es Dante Esquivel (2/16) * Rae Gray es Gretchen Trimbol (3/16) * Jesse Borrego es Efrain Morales (1/16) * Michael Greyeyes es Qaletqa Walker (1/16) * Justin Rain es Crazy Dog (1/16) * Emma Caulfield es Tracy Otto (1/16) Participación Especial * Ross McCall es Steven (1/16) * Noel Fisher es Willy (1/16) * Brenda Strong es Ilene Stowe (1/16) * Ricardo J. Chacon es J.C. (1/16) 'Elenco de Apoyo' * Hugo Armstrong es Vernon Trimbol (1/16) * Dominic Bogart es Joseph acreditado como Joe (1/16) * Ariadnali de la Peña Zepeda es Ava (1/16) * Worth Howe es Russell Brown (3/16) * Heather Wynters es Martha Brown (3/16) * Sara Benoit es Pat Daley (1/16) * Justin Deely es Mike Trimbol (2/16) * Phillip Fallon es Terrence Shafford (1/16) * Marshall Fox es Geoff (1/16) * Mat Lasky es Cooper (2/16) * Luke Spencer Roberts es Gabe Dille (1/16) * Nathan Sutton es Jimmie (2/16) * Ricardo Moreno Villa es Everardo (1/16) * Itza Sodi es Pablito (1/16) * Rodrigo Del Villar Casas es Othón (1/16) * Jenny Schmidt es Sra. Twomey (1/6) * Ila Marie Alvarez Kamena es Erin (1/16) * Rocky McMurray es Phil McCarthy (1/16) * Brennan Keel Cook es Guardia (1/16) * Graham Sibley es Próxima Victima (1/16) * Maru Alfaro es Madre (1/16) * David Arturo Cabezud Fernandez es Hombre (1/16) * Ricardo Elihu Alanis Gonzales es Joven (1/16) * Kinsey McLean es Medico (1/16) * Omar Paul Yñigo Meza es Esposo (1/16) * Faustino Bojorquez Arellano es Guardia Oficial (1/16) * Alex Aschinger es Director (1/16) * Eva Luz Corpus Guajardo es Anciana (1/16) * Daniel Moncada es Hombre sangriento (1/16) * John Schaffer es Hombre del delantal (1/16) * Pedro Rodman es Padre (1/16) * Dana Dorel es Mujer infectada (1/16) Notas * La primera mitad de la temporada constará de ocho episodios, comenzando con dos episodios consecutivos el domingo 4 de junio y terminando con dos episodios consecutivos el domingo 9 de julio como el Mid-season.Fuente: Traducido de la página oficial de la AMC. *La actriz Danay García es ascendida a personaje regular de la serie en esta temporada, luego de haber formado parte del elenco recurrente de la segunda temporada. *El actor Dayton Callie (Jeremiah) es ascendido a personaje regular de la serie en esta temporada, luego de haber aparecido como estrella invitada en el penúltimo episodio de la segunda temporada. *Los actores Sam Underwood (Jake), Daniel Sharman (Troy) y Lisandra Tena (Lola) se unen al elenco regular de la serie. Imágenes Promocionales Promo-Madison-Dickens-03.jpg Promo-Travis-Curtis-03.jpg Promo-Frank-Dillane-03.png Promo-Alicia-Carey-03.jpg Promo-Ofelia-Mason-03.jpg Promo-Victor-Domingo-03.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-season-3-key-art-nick-dillane-1200-logo.jpg FTWD-Stills-01.jpg Trailers y Sneak Peeks FEAR THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 3 -Face your Fear- PROMO 1 Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 First Teaser "Face Your Fear" HD Fear the Walkng Dead Season 3 Teaser Fear the Walking Dead - Season 3 Promo Fear The Walking Dead - Season 3 New Promo Referencias Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Fear The Walking Dead Categoría:Temporada de Fear The Walking Dead